


In Safe Hands

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolded Castiel, Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear Play, Guilty Dean Winchester, Helpless Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural), Vulnerable Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean has a scenario he wants to play out with Cas: leaving him helpless and alone somewhere in the bunker, where anybody could find him and take advantage of his predicament.Of course, he’s put safeguards in place to prevent that from happening.But Cas is the one who has to remember that, when he’s tied up and helpless and alone.





	In Safe Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So, Dean didn’t really think this one through from Castiel’s perspective, but in his mind he’d taken every possible precaution to keep Cas safe.
> 
> That just didn’t translate over too well to the panicked tied up angel.
> 
> *Hugs Cas*

“There’s no point you trying to get loose,” Dean said. He traced a fingertip up Cas’s wrists, to the thick leather cuffs and the chain that was fastened around the hook in the wall. “I marked them up good for you. Only way you’re getting out of those is if I take them off. And that’s gonna be a while.”

He swallowed down whatever Cas had to say, holding the angel’s head still so he could claim his mouth, leaving his lips reddened and damp.

What a fucking picture he made, blindfolded, bound, helpless, shirt lying open and pants hanging loose around his hips.

Like a fucking feast, just laid out and waiting.

“Dean,” Cas pleaded, but the hunter silenced him with a finger pressed against those gorgeous lips.

“I’m going now, Cas. And I’m gonna leave the door open. So you might want to be quiet. Because if somebody finds you here…. Maybe it’ll be Sam, and he’ll help you. Or maybe it’ll be somebody else...and they won’t.”

He stroked a fingertip down the angel’s chest, stroking playfully over his nipples.

And then he was gone, doing as he’d promised, leaving the door open and his angel inside, vulnerable, and alone.

++

Upstairs, Dean went to the armoury first. He still had to clean the guns from yesterday’s hunt, and check how their stock of bullets was. He set up his phone on the table, where he could see it and hear it, and went about his business.

He glanced back at the screen often, and sat down to enjoy the view for a bit when he saw Cas working hard to free himself, tugging at the cuffs, trying to see if he could work them off or even away from whatever mechanism was pinning them to the wall.

And failing, and slumping down as he accepted he wasn’t going anywhere.

He wanted badly to jerk off watching that cycle of struggle-sink-struggle as Cas came back harder and more determined to get loose each time, but ultimately getting nowhere.

But he had work to do, and a neat security system set up to let him know if his attention was actually required.

So he did take care of all the guns, and he did do a inventory of their ammunition, and he did it all correctly and thoroughly, even if his gaze did frequently drift back to the phone, and his mind to the tied up angel on the floor below.

++

After that, Dean started dinner. It’d be hours before Sam was actually back yet, with Jack and Mary, but a roast took time, and he had dessert to do as well. 

Once the main was in the oven, he washed his hands and went back downstairs.

The door was still open.

The angel was exactly where Dean had left him, but he heard Dean coming and looked blindly, desperately, towards the door.

“Who’s there?”

Fuck, that voice alone could do things to Dean, and he sent the angel a mental image of just how amazing he looked half naked and helpless and so fucking needy.

“Okay, okay, Cas. I’m gonna take care of you now. It’s okay.”

“Dean. Dean, is that you?”

He’d show Cas it was him alright, and pulled Cas to him, left the blindfold on and the cuffs in place, then quickly pushed Cas’s underwear down.

He was panting, frantic, trying to push as much of himself into contact with Dean as possible.

“I thought...I kept hearing people coming, and I wasn’t sure, if it was you or not, and I didn’t want it to be anybody but you, Dean, I just wanted it to be you…”

Shit. Maybe this hadn’t been such a great idea after all. They were alone in the bunker, Dean had made sure of that before he’d started this scene, but Cas hadn’t known it and clearly his imagination had gone into overdrive.

Understandable, when Dean had told him he’d be alone and helpless and anybody could just find him like that.

Dean tugged the blindfold off, and Cas’s eyes were wide, his lips were trembling.

“Cas, you were safe, I swear it, you were safe.” He’d already told Cas about the observation system he’d set up in the corridor to warn him if anybody came close. And he had an electronic lock in place as well; the control had been in his pocket and all it took was a flick of a switch to shut the door and keep anybody that wasn’t him out.

Cas knew all of this, but Dean guessed knowing it when they were lying in bed and he was discussing just how hot it would be if Cas agreed to Dean leaving him someplace he didn’t seem safe, but actually was, making him wait for Dean to come back for him…

And knowing it when he was left alone, bound, and blindfolded for a couple of hours were two entirely different things.

He reached up for the cuffs, carefully drew the chain over the hook and lowered Cas’s arms down. Starting fighting with the buckles on the cuffs, trying to undo them with Cas shaking against him, finally managing it.

Cas was on him suddenly, snarling, driving Dean down to the ground, pinning him there.

“Cas,” he started, reaching up to cup the angel’s face, scared Cas was suddenly hurt and scared and so mad about being left there alone.

“No,” the angel demanded. “You are going to finish what you started.”

Dean could only watch as Cas made a gesture, his eyes gleaming with Grace, and then he was sinking down hard onto Dean, the going easy, until Dean was all the way inside him.

He did his best to participate, but in the end had to settle for Cas just taking what he needed, figured he owed him at least that.

Dean did reach up though, and stroked Cas’s chest, neck, arms, muttering soothing words, and hoping to hell Cas came out of the other side of this okay.

When Cas came, it wasn’t as explosively as Dean expected. It seemed to take the last of his reserves, like the final mile of a marathon he’d been forced to run, and then he slumped down over the hunter.

Dean petted his neck, his back, stroked the angel’s hair.

“Cas, I’m sorry, I didn’t…. This was a shitty idea, huh.”

“I agreed to it,” Cas mumbled into his neck.

_Yeah, because you knew I wanted you to_.

And explaining again that he’d taken every precaution to keep him safe, that just felt like the worst kind of apology, like I’m sorry you got upset, but really everything was fine.

He wasn’t doing that.

He encouraged Cas to sit up, felt himself slowly softening up inside him, and pulled Cas into his arms.

“I’m sorry, angel,” he said. “We’re never doing that again.”

And, since they still had some time before anybody else was due back, he took Cas to their bed, and just held him until it was time to get up.


End file.
